


Unexpected

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Lestrade was amazed when he first saw Mycroft’s bedroom.





	Unexpected

Lestrade was amazed when he first saw Mycroft’s bedroom. He had expected something grand, pompous, impressive and elegant like the man itself. So when he unlocked the door his mouth opened wide.

He didn’t find the four poster bed he expected, nor the prim white sheets he imagined, not even a rare animal fur rug in front of the fireplace. To be precise, there was no fireplace.

He moved a step inside and closed the door, then removed his blazer and left it on a chair. He undid his tie and pulled it off his neck, leaving it on top of the blazer. Then he undid the buttons of his shirt, one at a time, leaving the cuffs for last. The shirt followed the rest of the clothes, and then he kicked off his shoes. After that he unfastened his belt and stepped out of his trousers, then he removed the socks, and finally his boxers too.

The carpet felt soft under his feet as he walked a couple of steps closer to the bed, which was modern and simple, with sheets made of bright red cotton.

And even if no piece of furniture was as he had imagined it, at least one thing in the room was as he expected.

As promised, Mycroft had handcuffed himself to his own bed.


End file.
